The invention relates to an apparatus for examining or monitoring the state or state of health of plants, in particular, for determining damage caused by environmental effects and/or by pests during the growth or lifetime of such plants.
Up until now, in particular, agricultural crops, e.g., grape vines, have been inspected visually to determine whether they have been attacked by pests or whether they exhibit phenomena deviating from normal growth and appearance. These inspections then lead to more or less all-encompassing measures, such as frequently overdimensioned spraying with pesticides, additional fertilizers, or the like. Here, the means to be applied are usually not only considerably overdimensioned, but often applied too late or at the wrong time.